Baldi
The Baldi Guy Bald BAL |sprite = 3D-model |species = Human |gender = Male |job = Head teacher |location = Here School |likes = Subjects (especially math) The Player's success |dislikes = The Player's mistakes or failures |description = Great teacher due to his increible hearing abilities! He can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too! }} Baldi is the titular character in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in notebooks before they can collect them. A twist reveals that he is the main antagonist once the Player solves a question wrong. He also owns a bus, originally owned by a person named Joe. Description Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI character. He is a seemingly human bald figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large red lips, and what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the Player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is neutral and not one of anger. In the ''Field Trip Demo'', he wears a yellow camping hat and a brown backpack. In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Baldi wears a party hat for the celebration of the game's 1st anniversary. Standard = |-|Camping = |-|Birthday = Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students in a friendly fashion and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does. His love of math is so strong that when other people fail to answer a math question, his psyche shatters and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formally talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Baldi's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. Role General At the start of the ''Baldi's Basics Classic'', Baldi happily greets and welcomes the Player to his school. Before obtaining the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, the Player needs to solve three math problems with the You Can Think Pad. During this time, Baldi gives instructions and reads out the questions. If all three questions are then answered correctly, Baldi will award the Player with a quarter. To get the second notebook, the Player will have to answer three more math problems, but after solving the second problem, the third question is corrupted and impossible to solve. Numbers in Baldi's dialogue are censored with static noises. When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think Pad, Baldi's face will become distorted, making him appear to be frowning intensely, and his eyebrows will furrow. He either says "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" or "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG". If the Player gets all 3 questions wrong on Story Mode, he will instead display "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD". After the player fails a question, Baldi no longer appears on the bottom left-hand corner of the You Can Think Pad for any of the rest of the notebooks. Once the Player exits the You Can Think Pad after getting their first problem wrong, Baldi begins to chase the Player through the school, making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand as he moves. Baldi is the main threat in the school, as he is the only one in the school that can cause a game over. Unlike other characters, Baldi's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the Player every time he makes a "slap" sound with his ruler. He also has a unique way of finding the Player, where if they open a door, Baldi will instantly head for that door, unless either the Noise Phone, an Alarm Clock, or a Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape are on, or WD-NoSquee is applied to said door. If the Player is not seen or heard by Baldi for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the Player again. .|188x188px]]Baldi puts 3 math problems in all the 7 notebooks the Player must answer correctly. If the Player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's slap intervals become shorter and shorter, thus making him move quicker and quicker. Every notebook (except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, making Baldi's slap intervals shorter per notebook collected. Once the Player has 6 notebooks, Baldi will be moving at the same speed as the Player, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster than the Player even when running. The only way to get away from him then is by using a BSODA, or getting pushed by 1st Prize or Gotta Sweep. .]]If Baldi catches the Player, Baldi will shift the Player's view straight to his face and he will make a very loud startling noise, the same glitchy sound that plays when he reads a corrupted number. In V1.4 uptdate, a huge black squares coming after Baldi catching them. The player will then be sent to a game over screen, before returning back to the menu. In the alternate ending where the Player meets Filename2, Baldi will be seen inside his office stretching to maximum size and doesn’t do anything of use. Field Trip In the Field Trip demo, Baldi tells the Player to gather firewood for the fire. If the Player fails his objective, an angry Baldi will spawn in the burnt-out firewood, and begin to chase them. Similar to the first game, getting caught will lead to a game over. Baldi moves similar to that in the main game, but he will move very fast and become almost impossible to escape. Birthday Bash In Birthday Bash, Baldi remains the same like in the classic version, but wears a singular party hat. As soon as the Player reaches at the last exit door in the Cafeteria, Baldi and the rest of the school members will appear to shout a surprise for the Player. Baldi then encourages them to blow out the birthday cake's candle. Slap Interval Baldi has a certain "slap interval" when he chases the Player. Baldi's shortest slap interval is one smack every 0.5 seconds, and the intervals get shorter by 0.25 seconds for every answer the Player gets wrong. However, if Baldi is going faster than his minimum speed, he will cool down to his maximum slap interval, which is dependent on the number of notebooks collected. Trivia * Baldi was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * The audio for Baldi smacking his ruler was made by mystman12 slapping his hand with a plastic ruler.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=1h07m50s * Baldi seems to be the only teacher in the school. He is also one of the only staff members, the others being Principal of the Thing and Gotta Sweep. * Despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse. **It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal of the Thing managing it. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a set of comics he made named "Baldimore". https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153 ** Baldi has a sonhttps://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1028005823207886849 and a wifehttps://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1028448344786513921 in mystman12's old comics, but mystman12 has said that he does not know which facts about Baldi are still canon. * Mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1005133873267773442 * Originally, Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green one. https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Baldi is 29 years old.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=29m49s * Mystman12 originally intended for Baldi to teach more subjects than just math, but due to timing constraints, and also to make it more fair to international players, he ultimately decided to use only one subject. * Prior to update V1.3, if the Player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from them, he will immediately know where they are (even if they're using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the Player in about 3 to 5 seconds (unless the Player gets lucky). It is impossible to escape him once this happens. As of V1.3, this was fixed and limits only 1 speed amp per notebook. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. * Even though there are no multiplication problems, Baldi still says "times" in the glitched question. * Despite the fact that Baldi breaks the fourth wall by telling the Player how to answer questions and use items, he is never sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing, likely because he is a teacher and not a student. * Baldi's voice was inspired by the character Waluigi from the Super Mario franchise. * Baldi, along with Arts and Crafters, seems to be the only character not frozen in one pose. * Mystman12 has revealed that at some point during development, Baldi had an unused dialogue file with a "parrot noise" at the end of the line in a reference to Ms. Fowl from the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. This file has never been found in the game files.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=31m50s * On mobile version, when the Player answers all three questions correctly in the first notebook, Baldi will say "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter!", but he does not give instructions on how to use items. ** In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, "A shiny quarter!" quote was removed as well. * Prior to V1.3, Baldi's beginning speed was slower, and his speed when all 7 notebooks were collected was faster. This makes the game slightly easier, as Baldi's beginning speed doesn't really matter as much as his final speed. ** Also, in V1.3 and later, Baldi's speed upon getting all questions wrong in a notebook is faster than normal, but will eventually slow back down. * Baldi is possibly named after the 1995 strategy game Baldies. Errors * Many people think that Baldi says "You failed all seven notebooks!" Mystman12 himself has confirmed it is "found" and not "failed," and he was completely unaware of the debate prior to being questioned about it.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1001223229686599681 * When Baldi gets angry at the Player in the Field Trip Demo, the brim of his hiking cap is strangely absent, possibly due to the smaller size of his sprite. * When Baldi frowns upon the Player incorrectly answering the question for the first time before starting his chase, his lips seem to break. * If the Player goes to any corner in the school, Baldi can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the Player's only option to walk into him and cause the game to end. * In earlier versions, if the Player got one answer wrong and the other two correct on the first notebook, Baldi would go at his max speed. Baldi could not open the yellow doors until the Player acquired two notebooks, and once they did, his speed went back to normal. * In the Field Trip Demo, when the Player leaves the school, Baldi says "Let's go camping!" When walking back inside the school and exiting again, Baldi says the same phrase each time he is approached. Audio Quotes= General Field Trip Birthday Bash |-|Sounds = |-|Unused/removed = Gallery Ingame = Sprites Baldi saludando.gif|Baldi waving at the player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the subject game. BaldiSmile.png|Baldi smiling while waiting for the player to answer the question. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the player gets a very first problem wrong. Bald Frown0071.png|Baldi with an angry scowl after the player inserts an incorrect answer. CampSlap.gif|Baldi in his camping outfit slapping his ruler. LetsGoCamping.gif|Baldi talking in his camping outfit. BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a smile and nodding his head yes. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no. BaldiHeadLoading.gif|Baldi's head for the loading screen. RunSprite-sharedassets2.assets-201.png|Baldi's running legs used on mobile version for running. Screens/Textures TitleScreen.png|Baldi on the title screen. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen. New Win.png|Sad grey Baldi in the secret ending wall texture. StoryIcon.png|Baldi's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. EndCard4.png|Baldi from the Kickstarter image in-game. (Notice how Baldi has purple pants) EndCard1.png|Ditto. EndCard3.png|Ditto. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Baldi in the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Promotions = Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning.png|Baldi in the promotion image for the game before its classic edition releases. BaldisKickingStart.jpg|Baldi from the Kickstarter image. BaldiKickstarterTime.png|Baldi from the new Kickstarter image, with the image telling people that there is limited time to support the Kickstarter project. CZkXo1.png|Baldi waving in his camping outfit from the Field Trip demo cover. Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash Cover.png|Baldi from the Birthday Bash cover. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Baldi from the "Thank you!" image when the game's Kickstarter is funded. |-|Miscellaneous = Baldi-Congrats.gif|Baldi in the appreciation image for the game being downloaded hundred thousand times. cb9efe7ad036fec8ec881fea0433b43b_original.png|Baldi with a thermometer. 9308975b185b690735dd9991483a2cdd_original.png|The Baldi head beside KickStarter Summary. baldibox.png|The Baldi box and case as seen on the Kickstarter page 3c01ef75e9e7e9c942224a08ae4ecbfa_original.gif|Baldi getting more 90s. (In Kickstarter page before the goal.) D22BD00F-1F08-41B8-9265-98F031E58533.jpeg|Mystman12’s failed project of Baldi waving his arm, also used for a teaser uploaded onto his Twitter account. 3A34EADC-20E2-4FE1-BBC3-F99BDD38AD9B.jpeg|Baldi's goodie jar. DpGHDn5XgAAs5EG.jpg|An image of three Baldi heads from mystman12's Twitter. BasicallyGamesYouTube.jpg|A pixelated Baldi as Basically, Games!'s YouTube profile avatar. Thank You!|The video of Baldi growing hype by the success of the game's Kickstarter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members